


At Your Most Gorgeous

by KrisseyCrystal (IceCreAMS)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Worship, Established Relationship, F/F, Oral Sex, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, Pregnant Mipha, Pregnant Sex, Switching, Vaginal Fingering, sweet and loving sex, which is what they deserve honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCreAMS/pseuds/KrisseyCrystal
Summary: “Have I told you how happy I am? How excited?” Zelda whispers.“Only every day, my dearest.”“And have I told you how gorgeous you look like this?”The red of Mipha’s scales spread across the white of her cheeks. Her hands squeeze Zelda’s tightly. “Only every chance you get...”
Relationships: Mipha/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	At Your Most Gorgeous

Mipha can’t stop the pitched whine that slips out of her. 

It’s breathless and hungry. Needy. Perhaps the tiniest bit pathetic. Pressing as deep as it can go inside of her, Zelda’s tongue flares wide. It thrusts. In and out and up and up and up and Mipha raises a hand to her face, intending to quiet herself by biting on the side of her finger—but she remembers what her Zelda has said before of wanting to hear every sound.

“Zelda!” Mipha tosses her head back. She’s going to lose it soon; she knows intimately well. “Oh! I’m—ah— _ah—_ yes! I’m going to—!”

Her toes curl.

With a high, sharp gasp and strangled cry, Mipha’s back arches. The roundness of her white belly for one moment is fully pronounced. Her hands squeeze two tight fistfuls of Zelda’s golden hair. When at last Mipha believes she can feel the pound of her heart low inside of her, she hitches a wrung-out sigh and sags. Her heels brush against Zelda’s back.

Gently, Zelda hums.

It’s a small, curious, and playful thing.

Mipha shakes her head. Her breasts rise and fall with every quick, labored breath. “Oh, no. No, Zelda—I couldn’t possibly…”

Zelda pops her lips with a giggle. She lifts her head enough to meet eyes with Mipha and lets her tongue drag over the shining wetness that glosses her mouth. “I don’t know, Mipha,” she hums. “I think you’ve got another one in you.” 

Mipha raises a hand and lays the back of her red fingers over her eyes. Her head-fin is bent at an odd angle—slightly uncomfortable, she realizes, now that her senses are beginning to return to her—behind her.

“You…dearest…” she gasps, “are trying to kill both me and our little one, I’m sure…”

“Oh, I’d never!” 

Zelda pushes herself up. The little water that barely covers the surface of this small shelf at the side of their secret cove pool laps against her knees. She leans forward and with both hands frames Mipha’s belly. 

Her touch, as it always does, brings Mipha to a soft and tender quiet.

“I’d never,” she says again.

She presses a reverent kiss above her belly button.

Slowly, Mipha smiles. 

She places her hands over Zelda’s own and together, they follow the generous, taut curve and swell of her abdomen. Mipha’s breath grows short as their touch lingers, as it maps out where she begins and somewhere within her their child ends. _Their_ child. 

“Have I told you how happy I am? How excited?” Zelda whispers.

“Only every day, my dearest.”

“And have I told you how _gorgeous_ you look like this?”

The red of Mipha’s scales spread across the white of her cheeks. Her hands squeeze Zelda’s tightly. “Only every chance you get, though I must admit: some part of me still finds difficulty in fully believing it. Have you seen how big I’ve gotten?” 

Zelda’s grin widens. “Absolutely. And I love it very much, as you well should know by now.”

Whatever tension that had subconsciously settled in Mipha’s form dissipates the instant Zelda presses another kiss to her stomach. She closes her eyes and sighs as Zelda’s and her hands trail along her sides, framing the roundness of her belly as if it were something to be treasured—reminding her that what she carried within her was worth more than the finest of pearls. Her hands massage in slow, circular movements. 

Zelda presses another kiss below the swell of her and Mipha’s mouth hangs open with a quiet moan. A soft heat blooms up her skin, tingling in the aftermath of the press of Zelda’s lips. “Oh…Zelda…”

“I told you that you’d be up for another,” Zelda hums.

“Oh, please.” Mipha’s toes curl, betraying her tone. Her breathing thins. “You spoil me, my dearest, with all of your lavish attention. If you insist, I will not say no, but I will say that I’d rather not be on my back this time.”

Zelda leans up and smiles. “All right, then. I think I can arrange for that.”

* * *

With careful, gentle guidance, Zelda eases Mipha into where the pool deepens, beyond the lip of the shallow shelf. There’s a ledge around the rim they can sit upon and Zelda pulls Mipha back against her front so her breasts press up round against Mipha’s back, and Mipha can sigh and sag against her as together, their hands run over her middle. 

“Yes,” Mipha sighs and hums and pushes her head-fin to the side over Zelda’s shoulder. 

“Better?” Zelda lets her hands drift down—down past Mipha’s round, generous middle—and down to her legs and the inside of Mipha’s thighs, where she can ease them apart and prop them open over her own spread knees.

“Much. Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet.” Zelda has always had a voice that betrays her emotions; that reveals the level of her heightened joy or, conversely, her apprehension. Here, in this moment, in this secret pool, Zelda’s voice is all teasing and excited smiles. “I haven’t even gotten started doing everything that I want to do to you. That last orgasm was just the start, I’ll have you know.”

Mipha softly groans. “I’m…not quite certain if I should be grateful or terrified whenever I’m reminded that the love of my life is a scientist at heart.”

Zelda slips one hand up over the curve of Mipha’s belly again. It is a slow and reverent touch, cupping her belly and under such ministrations, Mipha sighs and tilts her head back. The curve of her sharp brow presses into Zelda’s cheek. Zelda presses a kiss on the pale white spots above her eye and cradles her—cradles the both of them—as best she can. 

“Grateful. Because I am, ever and always, eternally grateful, that I have found so fascinating a subject of study.” 

And then Zelda’s wandering fingers of her other hand spread apart Mipha’s folds. 

Mipha gasps and jerks her head. The water sloshes up her pert breasts with the sharp movement of her body: its sudden flinch and shudder. Her knees shake at continually being forced apart. 

“You are always so soft here,” Zelda murmurs. “Much softer than me.”

Mipha breathes raggedly in a quiet whine as Zelda’s fingers begin to probe. She’d answer if she could, if Zelda weren’t dragging her finger over her opening and swirling her touch up to her clit as her other hand holds her captive, pulled flush back against Zelda, by the fan of her fingers over the curved apex of her stomach.

“Z-Zelda…” 

“But then again, everything about you is soft,” Zelda continues as if Mipha hadn’t said a thing. As if she hadn’t been moaning open-mouthed at the slope of her jaw as her fingers rub her nerves into blooming fireworks. “And I love you so very, very much.”

A shift of pressure by Zelda’s thumb against her clit causes Mipha to see lightning darting across the back of her eyelids.

Her next ragged moan is choked short. “P-please, my dearest. I—I need—”

“Oh, of course. Certainly.”

But it’s another slow swipe of her thumb. Firm, tortuously deliberate circles, juxtaposed by the anxious way Mipha’s hips want to follow the motion and follow her beloved’s touch. Seek it out and find a firmer fucking. She is held back: securely kept still by the firm pressure of Zelda’s arm wrapped around her middle.

Mipha half-thinks it should be criminal the way Zelda is taking her time, now. She had brought Mipha to so swift an end with her tongue alone—why now, with her fingers, does she insist on toying with her and drawing out this particular pleasure?

“Hng…a-ah…Zelda…”

Zelda’s hips give an involuntary jerk behind her as if thrusting right up against her back hip fins. 

Interesting.

Mipha’s attempt to fight a smile is immediately rendered obsolete by the firm pressure of Zelda’s fingers against her clit again. Figure-eights, over and over, quicker now, that make Mipha’s knees jerk and the nerves along the line of her thighs where white meets scarlet jump and twitch. Her head slips back until her mouth gapes up at the sky. Her breasts rise above the level of the water as her back arches. She pushes her belly outward. Her hips thrust forward against that delightful pressure. “Zelda…!” 

Zelda’s breath hitches.

That, in turn, lights fire low in Mipha’s belly. Stirred by the swirl of Zelda’s fingers. It’s a flame and it’s only growing brighter and brighter with every rub and twist. The ball of heat in her gut builds. Fans fuller.

“O-oh, Zelda, my love, I’m—I’m—”

“—you’re gorgeous is what you are, Mipha—please, please, please—”

“—h-ha—ah— _ah!”_

Mipha gasps out something high-pitched and keening, something that doesn’t quite sound _real_ or _normal,_ as the heat pounds and pounds in her gut until all at once, it _bursts._

Like a triumphant fanfare, like a tidal wave, Mipha’s thrown under and whines and shakes from the tip of her head to the ends of her feet until the orgasm is finished coursing through her. Until she can once again feel her heartbeat so hard and so clearly, she half wonders if it’s the baby’s instead, somehow.

It is sound that returns to her first, and slowly.

Zelda makes a pleased, musical sound at her shoulder and kisses the side of her head where the metal of her regalia so often dangles. “By the goddess, I promise I never grow tired of that.” 

The half-delirious giggle that bubbles out of Mipha is disbelieving. 

“Truly!” Zelda huffs. “What, do you doubt me?”

Mipha shakes her head and when her breath is returned to her more fully, she gingerly pushes herself forward into the water, out of Zelda’s lap. Her legs are still shaky; how curious. She kind of loves that. She loves that _Zelda_ did that to her; that she _wanted_ to do it and so very clearly wants to again.

Her hands wrap around Zelda’s wrists. 

“My dearest, you mistake my meaning entirely,” Mipha says. “I merely laugh because today, you have been such a giver—but now, at last, I believe it is my turn to return the favor to you.”

“Oh?” 

Zelda lets herself be pulled away from the wall of the pool and into the deeper water. When Mipha turns her around, she thinks she can spy a smile spearing across that pale face before she’s met with her curtain of golden hair.

“Put your hands on the edge, my dearest.”

A shiver darts down Zelda’s spine. She is so, so obedient, placing her hands on the stone rim. Her shoulders hunch; her spine dips, instinctively arching until her ass is pressed up against Mipha’s front, perfectly fitting underneath her stomach.

There’s a ragged, broken sound Zelda makes that makes Mipha so very, very hungry for this. 

“Mipha—”

“Do not move your hands, my dearest.”

“Y-yes, Mipha.” 

The instant Mipha can get her fingers against her, dipping into her folds, Zelda gasps. 

Her spine bends deliciously, the curve of her ass pressing back up against Mipha under her belly. Mipha grins and spreads her fingers, searching for that familiar, chilled metal—not unlike a beacon as to how to best please her—and holds Zelda’s hips right where she wants her to be so that she can feel every tight, jerk of her small figure back against her thighs and then forward into her hand; every uncontrollable, involuntary urge of her body that tells her to thrust unthinkingly into her touch.

Her Zelda is so hungry. So eager.

“Mipha…” Zelda moans. Her head bows forward, golden hair slipping over her pale, pinkening shoulders. The ends dip into the water. “Oh…goddess Hylia! Please—just a little—”

Mipha rather likes the helplessness of Zelda in this position. She rather likes how Zelda is at her mercy underneath her like this, bowed over the edge of the pool. Lazily, she rolls her hips forward as her fingers finally find the barbell over Zelda’s clit and push. The pressure is a cold and firm counterpoint to the hot bloom of pleasure and immediately, Zelda jerks, pushing back without thinking. Purely reacting on instinct and need alone for more, more, more. “M-Mipha—ah! Yes! Right there! Ah!”

Zelda sucks in a sharp breath through her teeth. Her next sound as Mipha toys with the small metal over her clit and rubs is a whine.

Mipha’s other hand skims up Zelda’s side.

“I am so very, very glad you got these done, too,” she confesses quietly as she takes hold of one of Zelda’s breasts. Her thumb flicks over the metal at its bud and the effect—delightful—is immediate. 

Zelda gasps. Her head knocks back; she cries out.

_“Mipha!”_

“Yes. Yes, my dearest.”

“I-I—!”

Zelda’s sweet voice, ever emotive, ever desperate, positively _sings_ for Mipha at the same instant that her body desperately jerks. Zelda keeps thrusting with her hips. Insistently. Tiny, furtive movements as her body pushes back and forward and back and forward as Mipha’s fingers circle over the barbell above her clit and the little piercing at her breast. 

Another flick and Zelda whines beautifully. 

So Mipha does it again and again and again—

—and then and when at last, Zelda’s voice squeezes tight, calling her name on the gasping end of a cry, her hands fisting against the rough pool’s edge—

Mipha finally stills her fingers. 

She drags them slowly along the barbell and Zelda’s folds. It is a lingering, calming touch. She thinks some part of her understands why Zelda was so reluctant to stop touching her earlier. Drawing out such pleasure is addictive—especially when she has the delight of such a reactive partner.

“If I could kiss you now, my love, I would,” she hums.

Zelda’s shoulders shake with breathy laughter. “G-give me but a moment, and perhaps I could solve that problem for the both of us.”

Mipha smiles.

Finally, Zelda turns back around. The water parts beautifully around her figure, laps up around the width of her round breasts as she slips closer to Mipha. Her hands—just as before, just as she always likes to do—lay over Mipha’s belly. 

Their kiss is soft and lethargic. 

_We truly do have all the time in the world now, don’t we?_

Zelda teases at her lower lip with her teeth. Mipha gasps and takes hold of Zelda’s shoulders. She laughs into the press of Zelda’s mouth over hers again, into the pleasing, warm press and their shared breath.

“Oh, dear. You aren’t wanting to go again, are you? Who knew Hylians could be so insatiable?” Mipha chuckles as they part.

Zelda grins. Gently, she guides Mipha back against the wall of the pool. “I will say _nothing_ on that subject, but only that I fear my being a Hylian is not the only circumstance by which I am so ‘insatiable’ this wonderful afternoon.”

“Oh?”

Once Mipha sits upon the lip of the ledge again, Zelda runs her hands warmly over her belly. Something in her emerald eyes softens into melted jade. “I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again, and I’ll say it as many times as it takes until you genuinely believe that I mean it: but you truly are at your most gorgeous right now, Mipha.”

Mipha’s amber eyes go wide. Her breath hitches somewhere low in her throat, hanging like the silver at her neck.

She blinks. 

And slowly and tremulously and with so much love spreading all through her, she folds her hands behind Zelda’s neck and pulls her in. “Oh. _Oh,_ come here, my dearest.”

Their kiss is as warm and hazy as the afternoon sun in the sky above them.

**Author's Note:**

> this particular fic was requested by an anonymous individual <3 thank you SO much for the request!! it's been ages since I wrote anything loz-related <3
> 
> also, this is technically PWP, but if you're particular about setting...picture an alternate future where they were successful against Calamity Ganon the first time and the Champions never died <3
> 
> thank you for reading!
> 
> [tw](https://twitter.com/kissykrissey) / [tblr](https://krisseycrystal.tumblr.com/)


End file.
